


Learning Something New

by winchester_novak13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Drug Use, Edging, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_novak13/pseuds/winchester_novak13
Summary: Dean and Cas share a joint in the park, I wonder what else will be shared?





	Learning Something New

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are about 17 in this fic.

“Babe, you’re hogging the joint again, it’s puff, puff, pass, not puff, puff, puff.” Dean laughed as he reached across Cas’ body to get the joint.   
“No, you can’t have it, I love you and you are too beautiful to have this joint.” Cas giggled as he tried to smoke the joint again.   
“You my darling are a hogger.” Dean got the joint and puffed on it for a while. Cas watched him as his lips wrap around it and watched him suck the smoke from it. Cas licked his lips. He watches Dean lean his head back, shut his eyes and blow the smoke from his lungs. Cas licks his lips again.   
“Dean,” Cas says.   
“Mmh,” Dean looked at Cas.   
“Kiss me.” Cas said. Dean smiled and stubbed the joint out and pushed his lips against Cas’. Dean guided Cas to lie down, and he got on top of him, still attacking his lips with his own. Cas whimpered as Dean sucked down on his neck. “Dean.” Cas moaned as Dean ground his hips on Cas’.   
Dean backed off of Cas and sat up just to look down at the mess that was Cas. His hair was standing up in every direction, his lips were pink from the kissing, his erection poking at his jeans' seam, and his beautiful blue eyes being slightly dulled by the red puffiness of his eyes. “Baby, you look amazing like this. All cute, blushy, and high.” Dean goes down to kiss Cas’ neck again, loving the whimpers he makes, when he goes closer to the back of his ear. Cas’ ears were very sensitive, he loved the way Dean knew exactly where to kiss and nibble. Cas ground up onto Dean’s crotch and reveled in the way Dean moaned.   
“Dean,” Cas breathed, “Fuck me baby. Please.”   
“Cas, we are in the park, we can’t just-“ Cas interrupted Dean with a kiss.   
“Dean, its like 11 on a Sunday, who else is going to go into the park this late either than teenagers wanting to get high before school tomorrow.”   
“Oh Cas,” Dean looked around to see if he could see anybody. “Cas you are going to be the death of me.” Cas nipped and sucked at Dean’s neck. “Okay, when you do that all I want to do is take you right now without even taking your clothes off.” Cas whimpered, and looked at Dean with lust filled eyes. “Do want me to do that to you baby. Get you on all fours.” Dean pushed his hips down. “Open you up nice and wet on my tongue with your pants just over your ass. Holding your hips together.” Cas moaned and wiggled, searching for friction. “Awe, baby, you want that so bad don’t you.”   
Cas nodded fiercely, “Yes Dean, please, please do all of that.”   
Dean smiled down at Cas and said, “See baby, you want, want and want. You are so lucky that I love to give you everything you want.” Dean flipped Cas over and put his ass in the air. Dean rubbed against Cas’ clothed ass as he reached around the front to undo the zipper and pull his pants down. He pulled them just over Cas’ ass just like he said he was going to. “I love you babe. You are so perfect.” Dean licked and bit at Cas’ ass. “Mmh,” Dean hummed as he put his tongue on Cas’ hole, and Cas made this wonderful sound that was high pitched and so, so desperate. Dean was relentless towards Cas’ hole licking broad stripes and then jabbing, trying to go in as deep as his tongue would go. Cas was absolutely star struck of the way Dean was assaulting his hole with his tongue. He knew it couldn’t have been too long but the affects of the weed were wearing on him making him feel like that for a very long time.   
“Dean, I’m gonna c-come, oh god yes.” Cas whimpered chasing his orgasm. Cas was almost over the edge when Dean pulled completely away. “Dean, why do you, ugh, do this to me?” Cas panted.   
“Because I love to see you all flustered and begging for me.” Dean slapped Cas’ ass. “I do this to you,” Dean pressed his finger to Cas’ entrance and Cas moaned so low, Dean stuttered on his hand movement. Dean breathed and continued, “Because I love the sounds you make when being teased,” Dean sunk his first finger deep inside of Cas without warning. Cas threw his head back and tried to push back against Dean’s finger but Dean held Cas hips firmly. “Patience babe. I’ll get there.” Dean pushed his finger around inside of Cas. Feeling his walls tighten around him. Dean couldn’t wait to have Cas around his cock. Dean was getting impatient, so he pushed his second finger in when Cas wasn’t ready, and Cas loved the burn that came with the intrusion.   
Cas was basically a puddle of pleasure. “Dean.” Cas apparently only had a few words that he knew at the moment. “Dean, more please.” Cas was falling apart.   
“What’s wrong baby, too much? Just wanna skip to the good stuff.” Dean was still fingering Cas, adding more spit.   
“No,” Cas found himself saying, “All of it is good. Mmmh.” Dean nailed Cas’ prostate. “Oh, please, fuck me Dean, please, please.”   
“Okay baby, as you wish.” Dean slid his fingers out and leaned back. He jerked himself a few times before lining himself up with Cas’ entrance. “Ready?” Dean asked.  
“Yes babe, please.” Cas tried to push his hips back but Dean held him still. Dean pushed slowly into Cas until he was fully seated. “Oh.. my.. god. Dean please, please move.” Cas got what he wanted. Dean pulled almost all the way out then slowly entered Cas again, when Cas was going to complain about how fast Dean snapped his hips forward and fast making Cas whine so desperate for Dean’s cock. Dean didn’t let up at all, out, in, out, in, there were tears running down Cas’ cheeks as he whimpered. Dean knew exactly how to fuck Cas until he was a whimpering mess, begging for release. The sound of Cas’ whimpers and the sound of skin slapping was the only thing that could be heard in the park.   
“How are you doing babe?” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. The only response he got was a low hungry growl, and Cas’ hips pushing back to meet Dean’s thrust. “I want you to come just like this, me pounding into you, whispering dirty things in your ears, I want to see you come apart completely Cas.” Dean was hitting Cas’ prostate with every thrust. “You are so beautiful babe, so perfect like this. Taking me so well, ugh. You’re mine Cas,” Dean bit the meat of Cas’s shoulder. “Nobody else’s. Mine, you understand?”   
“Yes Dean, only yours.” Cas managed to say. “Babe, I’m close” Cas couldn’t stop the sounds from coming out of him.   
“Yeah, me too baby. I can imagine how we look right now, completely wrecked. So desperate for each other, oh if anyone saw us right now.” Dean nibbled on Cas neck. Cas made a very breathy whine. “Oh, would you like that baby? If someone saw us right now, saw me pounding into you, they would know that you belong to me Cas, I would make you come as they looked at us. So they could see that I am the only one who can make you feel like that.” Cas was coming then, untouched, and he screamed, and how it was music to Dean’s ears. Cas was clenching tightly around Dean, he slammed a few more times into Cas before he was coming to. Dean laid on Cas for a few seconds before sliding out looking at the mess that was Cas’ hole, he couldn’t help himself, he licked a long stride up from the base of his balls all the way up to the small of his back. The motion caused Cas to whine and then lay completely spent. Dean cleaned them both up and put their clothes back on. Cas was so tired that he laid there and then Dean wrapped himself around Cas.   
“Hey babe?” Dean said as he kissed Cas’ neck. Cas hummed his response. “You seemed to really like the idea of being watched…” Dean snaked his hand forward to lightly caress Cas’ slightly tented jeans.   
“So what, is that weird?” Cas asked, holding his breath until he heard Dean answer.  
“No, I just didn’t know that about you. I know what I’m doing tomorrow.” Dean chuckled.   
“And what’s that, because I don’t think I could actually do it in front people.” Cas said, slightly worried.  
“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that babe.” Dean kissed Cas’ head. “Do you want me to tell you my grand plan?” Dean chuckled again, then pressed his lips against Cas’ clothed shoulder.   
“Sure baby.” Cas smiled at the kisses being placed onto his shoulder.   
“Mirrors.” That’s all Dean said, as if that would explain everything to Cas.   
“Mirrors?” Cas asked, he could feel Dean nod his head. “Care to elaborate, I’m still coming down from a few things.” Now Cas is the one who chuckled.   
“I’m going to buy a few mirrors tomorrow and put them in my room.” Dean started, “I’m going to mount them on my walls and on my door, where they all would be visible.” Dean could feel when Cas stopped breathing, so he pressed a kiss to Cas’ shoulder again, softly running his fingers along Cas’ seam of his jeans. “Do you understand now babe?” Dean started to move Cas’ shirt down so he could kiss his skin. Cas nodded, Dean tsk-ed, “Use your words baby, do you get my plan?”   
Cas gulped for air and sighed out “yes”. Cas could feel Dean slowly beginning to rut up against him.   
“Tell me why I am going to do that.” Dean pressed against Cas’ ass, slowly moving his hips, teasing Cas.   
“Dean,” Cas was barely breathing. “Please.” Cas began moving with Dean now.   
“Please babe, wanna hear you say what I plan on doing to you.” Dean bit down lightly on Cas’ skin.   
Cas shivered. Then he took in a shaky breath, and let it out slowly trying to calm his breathing. Dean bit his skin again, running his tongue over the redness he left. “Y-you want the mirrors,” Cas started. He took a few more breaths and continued. “So I can…” Cas hesitated, Dean rolled his hips asking Cas to continue. “So I can – watch you.” Cas was holding back a little more at the end of that sentence. And Dean knew it.   
“Watch me what Cas, tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything you want.” Dean seamed almost as breathless as Cas was, he was just better at hiding it.   
Cas was reveling in the sensations he was feeling, Dean all around him. “You want them so I can watch you fuck me from anywhere in the room, so I can show off for you, so I can watch you pound into me, so I can see the way you come apart, so I can see how good I am to you.” Cas was practically salivating at the thought.   
Dean just continued slowly rubbing himself on Cas. After awhile Dean spoke, “You are perfect to me Cas. This is going to be awesome.” Dean kissed Cas’ shoulder again putting the shirt back in place.   
Dean started to get up. But Cas held onto him, “Just a little while longer?” Cas asked, and Dean didn’t even hesitate to curl himself against Cas again.


End file.
